Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection display apparatus and an image display method.
Related Art
Those projection display apparatuses are known which modulate light emitted from a light source using a light modulator such as a liquid crystal light valve or a digital micro-mirror device and display the image by projecting the modulated light. In addition, a technology for such projection display apparatuses is also known that changes the amount of light that is allowed to reach the light modulator in accordance with the image signal (see, for example, WO-03/032080, JP-A-11-65528, and JP-A-2002-31846).
However, sufficient technological consideration has not been given to the actual brightness of the modulated light.